Ellis and Jr
by NewsieAndAGeek
Summary: Ellis gives Zoey a day off and stays home to watch Jr. But he soon runs into a problem, Jr won't let Ellis put him down! Summary sucks sorry. Rated T just to be safe.


_Ellis and Jr_

A/N: Yeah, this is just a random one shot I thought up, it wouldn't go away and I had to write it XP Hope ya like it XD Crappy title is crappy, if u have a better title please, tell me! Ignore any spelling and grammar errors pretty please

_**Ellis and Zoey belong to Valve. Lil El (Ellis Jr) is mine, I made him up.**_

/

"Are you sure Ellis?" Zoey asked again for the tenth time. Ellis nodded again "Yeah Ah'm sure! We'll be fine, go have fun! Yew need a day off." He smiled and glanced down at four month old Ellis Jr cradled in his arms. "Right Lil' El?" Lil El giggled in response. "Right! See, even El thinks ya need a day off Darlin'."

Zoey smiled, she really did want a day off but…the thought of not being near Lil El made her nervous. She knew Ellis was capable of watching Lil El, he had done it by himself many times before, but Zoey couldn't help but worry. She crossed her arms and gave Big Ellis and Little Ellis a playful sigh, "Fine.". Zoey walked into her and Ellis' bedroom to find something to wear.

Ellis hugged Lil El close and walked to the couch, he sat down and kissed Lil El's forehead. "Well Lil me, it's just gunna be us today! Mommy's gunna go out an' relax an' have fun. Dun worry, she won't be gone that long." Ellis continued to talk even though Little Ellis had no clue what he was saying. "What do yew wanna do? Hmm…wanna watch a movie? Or….Ah dunno, wanna…umm….go hang out with Keith?" "NO." Zoey called from the bedroom. Zoey usually didn't let Keith around Lil El unless she was there. Keith was a bit accident prone and Zoey really didn't want an "accident" happening to Ellis Jr.

"Oh." Ellis smiled. "Well, maybe we'll go see Keith another time! Hmm….maybe we can play some video games!" Ellis frowned a bit. "Oh wait, yew can't…well, yew can sit on my lap an' Ah'll play!" If Lil El did understand what Ellis just said, he didn't show it. Instead he tried to bat Ellis' hat off his head.

A few minutes later, Zoey left the bedroom. Ellis grinned, she looked cute. Once again she asked "Are you sure El-" Ellis cut her off "Yeah Ah'm sure Zoey." He winked. "Dun worry! Me and El are just gunna watch some T.V, ain't nuttin' to worry bout." Zoey grabbed her purse. " I fed him about an hour ago, feed him again-" Ellis cut her off again "In a hour. Yeah Ah know how to take care of mah son Zoey." He smiled goofily and turned on the T.V "Have fun!"

Zoey kissed Big Ellis' and Little Ellis' cheeks and left. Lil El finally managed to knock Ellis' hat off and began to chew on it. "Hey," Ellis grinned. "mah hat." Ellis gently tried to pry away the hat but no, Lil El held onto it. Eventually Ellis tickled him lightly and went back to watching T.V.

An hour later, Ellis poked Lil El's tummy. "Hungry?" Lil El threw Ellis' hat down. "Huh, guess yew are." Ellis held Lil El and stood up. He walked toward the green monkey spotted playpen. "Just wait in here Lil me, Ah'mma get yew something to eat."

Ellis gently placed Lil El in the playpen and jumped when Lil El yelled loudly and cried. "Whoa! W-What's wrong El?" Ellis quickly scooped Ellis Jr up and hugged him. "What's wrong El?" Little Ellis stopped crying but sniffled a bit. Ellis frowned. "Well….what's wrong? Are yew really hungry?" Lil El didn't respond, he just chewed on his hand. Ellis put him back down into the playpen and again he jumped back when Little Ellis yelled and screamed. Ellis picked him up again. "Um..hey Lil me, Ah gotta get yew something to eat an' can't do it while holding yew…um….just wait here kay?"

Ellis put Ellis Jr back into the playpen and ran into the kitchen. Lil El screamed and cried and Ellis tried to make a bottle for him as fast as he could. He ran back and picked Lil El up. This time, he didn't stop crying. Lil' El's hands gripped Ellis shirt tightly.

"Ummmm….why are yew crying?"

Little Ellis stopped crying and cooed, Ellis sighed in relief. "Ok..um…here, Ah got yew something to eat." Ellis plopped down on the couch and snuggled Ellis Jr. He leaned back into a comfortable position and began feeding Lil El his bottle.

Ellis frowned, little Ellis cried when he put him down…Lil El never cried when he or Zoey put him down. "Heck," He thought out loud. "yew hardly ever cry! Except that one time when Nick tried to pick ya up…dun worry if he tried to pick me up Ah'd be scared and cry to. Well, maybe not cry, Ah dun cry!" Ellis smiled. "Okay, Ah did once but…." Lil El coughed and Ellis realized that he had tipped the bottle a bit to high, choking Ellis Jr. "Oh shit!" He quickly pulled the bottle away. "Sorry little me."

He patted the babies back and smirked when he burped. "Nice El!"

It felt weird saying El and not referring to himself. It also made him laugh when Zoey would say "Ellis" and he had to figure out if she was talking about him or Lil' El. That was another weird thing, Ellis Jr lived up to his name, he was a little Ellis. Same eyes, nose, cheeks, face, and even though his hair was darker like Zoeys, it was messy and a little curly like his Daddies.

Ellis' eyes fell on Little Ellis, his head was laying on Ellis' shoulder. "Oh…yew fell asleep." 'Guess you fell asleep while I was daydreaming' He thought as he very carefully stood up and quietly walked into his room. Little Ellis' had his own room but he slept in the crib in Ellis' and Zoeys' room. Ellis gently put Lil El in his crib and placed a small blanket on him. "Sweet dreams Kiddo."

Ellis backed out of the room and sighed happily, now he could have some lunch. The second Ellis took a step away from his bedroom door, a scream rang out and crying followed it. Ellis sighed again, this time not so happy. He considered ignoring the crying, maybe Lil El would go back to sleep. But no, Ellis didn't like the sound of his son crying, he opened the door and walked back in.

He lifted Lil El up and frowned slightly, Lil El looked terrified. Ellis snuggled him, still frowning a bit. "Hey, El, ya gotta take a nap bud. If not, yer gonna be all cranky. Momma ain't gunna be happy comin' home to a cranky baby. An then Ah gotta explain why ya didn't take a nap an' she's gonna get mad an' freak out…then she ain't gunna leave yew alone with me again and well, that dun sound very good does it?" Lil El stared up at Ellis with those big blue eyes, they still had some tears in them.

"Awww." Ellis wiped the little tears away. He laid back on the bed he and Zoey shared. He placed Ellis Jr on his chest and smiled. "Well, yew just take a nap on me an' Ah'll…Ah dunno Ah'll take a nap too!" It only took a few minutes for Ellis Jr to fall asleep. And a couple minutes later Ellis fell into a small snooze, his right hand was resting on Lil El's back and the other was behind his head.

Ellis awoke suddenly when he heard his phone ringing loudly from the living room. He swore to himself, it was probably Zoey and if he didn't answer she was going to worry and not stop calling until he answered. The only way to get to his phone was to somehow move Lil El off him without waking him up. Ellis sat up slightly, if he did that El would wake up and start screaming. That would also cause Zoey to freak out. 'She freaks out a lot..' He thought.

He decided to ignore it, that was easier said then done. His phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing. Ellis very gently and slowly lifted Lil El up, he very very very carefully laid the baby next to him. Ellis crawled off the bed and tip-toed out the bedroom and into the living room.

His phone was on the couch ringing and buzzing. Ellis quickly snatched it up and answered. "Hello?" He whispered. It was Zoey, but Ellis already knew that.

"Why haven't you've answered? Is El ok? Please tell me he's ok! Are _you _ok?" Ellis could hear giggling in the back ground, he guessed it was Rochelle. Ellis continued to whisper "Yes yes, everything's fine Zoey. Ah was just taking a nap with Jr. He won't let me put him down, so Ah had to lay down with him."

"What do you mean he won't let you put him down?" More giggling in the background, it was definitely Rochelle , and some guy. Ellis talked a little louder. "A-Ah can't put him down or he starts crying! Ah put him in his playpen and he screamed! He stopped when Ah picked him up. Then, he fell asleep an' Ah put him in his crib but he woke up right when Ah got out of the room!"

Zoey gasped "Is he sick? Does he feel hot? Does he look sick?" "No Zoey," He sat down. "he's fine Ah just can't….put him down!" Ellis was no longer whispering. He groaned, stupid mistake. Lil El's cries rang out, louder this time. "Ah gotta go Zoey El's awake." Zoey was panicking now, she kept asking in a worried tone what was going on and the giggling in the background turned into loud laughter. Ellis smirked, it was Rochelle and Francis. "Gotta go Darlin'!"

Ellis tossed his phone onto the couch and quickly walked into the bedroom. He gasped and ran toward the edge of the bed where Ellis Jr was about to roll off. Ellis got there just in time and instead of rolling off the bed Lil El rolled into his Fathers arms. Ellis sighed in relief and hugged Ellis Jr close. "Bad baby, dun roll off the bed!"

Little Ellis kept on crying and crying, not showing any signs of stopping. Ellis tried rocking him but that didn't help one bit, so he did what always calmed Lil El down, he talked. "Aw shoot, Ah'm sorry Ah left ya kiddo! Ah'm real sorry, but Ah had to answer the phone! Yer Momma was gettin' worried." He sat down when Little Ellis' cries weren't as loud.

"Yew dun need to cry silly, Ah was just in the other room. Ah ain't gunna leave yew, promise! Ain't ever gunna do that." Little Ellis was sniffling now, better than screaming and crying. "One time when yer Uncle Keith was lil,'" Ellis began "he had to watch his baby sister, he asked me to help on account he had no idea what to do. We took care of her the best we could, Ah mean ten year olds ain't really the best baby watchers. Any way, every time he tried to leave the room she would freak out! Now if Ah left the room she didn't do nuttin', but every single time Keith tried she would start yelling. Ah guess she was scared of being away from him, plus she really favored Keith…is that why yew dun wanna be put down? Yer scared?"

He looked down at Ellis Jr and smiled, no more crying or sniffling. Ellis kissed the top of his little head. "Well, yew dun need to be scared Lil' me." Ellis stood up with the baby and walked to the living room. He bent down and picked up his blue and white truck hat Ellis Jr threw down earlier. "Here." Ellis placed the hat on Lil El's head, it was way to big and covered his eyes and almost all his nose. Little Ellis giggled.

Ellis lifted up the hat. "Peek-a-boo!" Lil El giggled again. Ellis let the hat fall over Jr's eyes and then lifted it up again. "Peek-a-boo!" Lil El giggled louder this time and Ellis' mouth formed into a huge grin. He played a few more rounds of "Peek-a-boo" then returned back into the bedroom with a smile, he had an idea.

Ellis very gently set Ellis Jr in his crib, he picked up his hat and put it on Lil El's tummy, Ellis Jr yawned. "There ya go kiddo, yew can have my hat! Maybe now yew won't get scared, cos yew got mah hat! Me an' that hat have been through a lot….it's kept me safe, like a good luck charm! It'll keep yew safe to." Little Ellis gripped the brim of the hat in his chubby hands and Ellis took a cautious step back, no crying yet. Little Ellis yawned loudly. Ellis smiled when he was able to step out the door and no cries erupted. He _grinned _when he was able to shut the door.

Ellis plopped down on the couch and checked his phone, one text from Zoey saying she was on the way home and one from Keith asking if he, Zoey, and Jr would like to hang out later. The front door opened and Ellis turned his head around to see Zoey walking in, a few shopping bags in her hands. He smiled and put a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. He jumped up and walked to the kitchen.

"How was yer day Darlin?" Zoey sat her bags down and took a seat at the table. "Fun, I met up with Rochelle and Francis." Zoey stood up and searched the refrigerator for something to eat. "How did you get El to sleep? Did he cry?" "Nah, he didn't cry." Ellis smiled. "Ah gave him mah hat an' he calmed down."

Zoey looked over her shoulder at Ellis. "You never let anyone touch your hat." Ellis shrugged. "Ah dunno he was scared an' it made him feel better. Ah dun mind if he has it." Ellis gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "Ah'mma go work on my truck, be back in a bit." Zoey watched Ellis walk outside and into the garage, she smiled.

Ellis was turning out to be a great Dad.

A/N: Bluh this sucks I know I'm sorry DX I kept getting writers block and rewrote this about four or five times. I like it but I know it sucks so…yea. I didn't really know how old to make Lil El. First it was 3 months then a year old then 6 months and finally I settled on 4 months. I dunno I think he does stuff 4 month olds shouldn't do…oh well. I tried looking up things 4 months old do but as u can see it didn't really help :D Please review and give me some tips please. And I will gladly take request for short stories. Should I write another one? XD Well Im going to any way so….YEA. Kay, bai.


End file.
